Life's Accelerando
by skykeeper
Summary: AU. AxC KxL. Athrun and Cagalli are childhood friends. Now that they're together again, all that's standing between them is them and only them.
1. Da Capo

**Life's Accelerando**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny (Duh. If I do, I wouldn't let Raw die).

Ch.1

_Da Capo_

(Athrun's POV)

I groaned. They were late, but that's not the majority of the problem. The stock just went down 3 points, according to the data shown on the computer screen. Today is not my day.

"Athrun!"

I looked up. "You're 12 minutes late. If you were one of my employees, you'll hear a 'You're fired' before you can even enter the building."

"Thank god I don't work for you then," Kira remarked before making way for Lacus,

"Nice to see you again, Athrun," Lacus greeted.

"Same," I replied. It came out as rude, but I didn't mean it, did I? I didn't feel anything for her in the first place. Of course not. I'm not jealous of Kira...Even though he stole my fiancée and all.

What the hell am I thinking?

Kira and Lacus are now seated in the chairs across me. They were holding hands, I was sure. This made my temple throb. "I have to use the restroom. Excuse me."

(Third person POV)

Lacus laid her hand on Kira's lap before he can let out a sound. "But..."

"Let him go," Lacus said softly. "He'll need some time."

"I guess there are things that friendship can't substitutes. I just wish that he'll find someone." Kira stared after Athrun.

"He will, but he has to find that person by himself. Play match-up may not get him the girl that he likes."

Athrun soon came back and the diner went on quietly.

_An angry yell echoed the 8th floor of Zala corp. first thing in the morning. The secretary would've come into Mr. Zala's office, if only she was there._

_"What'd you mean you're quitting! You could've at least gave me a warning a month before!"_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Zala! It's just all so sudden. I have to take care of my parents," the secretary rushed her prepared speech. After working for Athrun Zala for 4 years, she knew him like her own child._

_"Now I don't have any replacement to replace you!"_

_"Sir, calm down," the secretary begged._

_Athrun sucked in a breath. "I. Am. Calm." He opened his drawer and take out his squeeze toy. "I'll find someone. Good luck taking care of your parents." _

_He hung up. The squeeze toy never regained its shape. Mental note: Get a new squeeze toy. _

"Kira," Athrun started.

The brunet glanced up from his steak dinner. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know anyone who works as a secretary?"

"Cagalli does. Why?"

_Ah, how could I forget? Cagalli works as a secretary. I haven't seen her since I was 12, and as far as I can remember, I wanted it that way._

"Is she still employed by that...Umm...So called 'Mr. P.I.T.A.'?"

"No. She threw the work into his face and screamed 'I quit' last week. Why?"

_So she hasn't lost her attitude, even 10 years after._ "Umm...My secretary quit today, and I need replacement...So..."

"Hiring Cagalli might not be the best idea, you know?" Lacus stated.

"Yeah. Remember how she used to try to pick a fight with you? As far as I know, she still wants revenge." Kira sips his tea. _No more popping pinky_, Athrun stated.

Athrun sighed. "I don't care. As long as she can work with paperwork, I'm OK with her."

After a long uncomfortable silence, Kira gave up. "I'll give her a call."

_Let's hope she doesn't remember what happened 10 years ago..._


	2. A Complicated Accessible

**I was in the kitchen when I discovered something.**

**It's not roaches, bugs, corpse, or rotten food on the foor. No.**

**The coffee jar was empty. Both the beans and the instant ones. **

**I screamed and rushed outside with my wallet.**

**"One Nescafe instant coffee pack, please," I said in Thai. The beans were too expensive in that store.**

_**Seems like I'll live through today after all.**_

**---------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Mentioned in Ch. 1.**

**Ch. 2**

_A Complicated Accessible_

Athrun Zala was trembling this time. Not because of the coffee he just had or the sight of the paperwork on his secretary's desk. No. It was something else.

Cagalli was coming here. Today. Kira had just called to warn him 3 minutes ago.

He dialed the number to the guards and pushed the "speaker" button. "Leon."

"Mr. Zala! How can I help you?" the guard stammered a reply.

"If there's a person who claims herself as 'Cagalli Yula Hibiki', allow her in."

"Yes, sir."

He hung up and sunk back into his chair, which creaks as a response to his sudden shift of movement. _What if she remembers? No. Not possible. It's been 10 years. She couldn't have remembered that long. It's not possible._

_But what if she did?_

_Then I'm screwed beyond all reason. _He put his arm on his forehead and slowly closes his eyes. _I'm dead._

Athrun jerked up at the sound of the knock. He was sweating, but he himself didn't notice it. He was too preoccupied with the mantra of "I'm dead" going on in his head. "C-Come in," he called.

There were sounds of doorknob turning. "I can't! It's locked!" called a female voice.

The company's chairman rushed to the door and opened it. On the other side was a suit-clad woman. Very professional looking. It took him a moment to realize that he was staring at his childhood "friend". He made way for her. "C-Come in."

"You sure have grown, Athrun," she said and she came in. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Um...In case someone wants to kill me," he said jokingly with an awkward grin. _In case you still want to kill me._

Cagalli blinked, then regained her composure and seated herself on the chair across of Athrun's. _Huh. He doesn't remember. If he doesn't, I guess there's no use digging up the past._

They stared at each other, an awkward silence between them. Athrun cleared his throat and started. "Kira told me that you've gone through secretary school and you happen to be unemployed at the moment because you went on a temper fit at you last boss, correct?"

"Yes, one year, and - Hey! He was asking for it! You would want to quit too if your boss was groping you every time you come into his office! And -" It took a moment for her to realize that she was standing. Athrun watched the blushing blonde in amusement. _Still the same as ever._ He mentally shook his head.

"He didn't do anything beyond that, did he?" Athrun asked, and then cleared his throat. "You know. Things of that sort."

Cagalli blinked, again. "No."

"That's m-That's good. I'm glad you're safe." The blonde looked at the chairman questioningly.

"So...When are you gonna start interviewing?"

Athrun hesitated. "Err...Since I'm desperate for a secretary, there is no interview. You're hired." The blonde sat there, stunned. "Better believe it."

Long silence.

"So," Athrun broke the silence, "your desk is right outside my office. Your works are on the desk. Get working as fast as possible."


	3. The Day the Concert Master Ran Away

Milk.

Hate them if you will.

I'll understand if you're lactose intorlerant.

But.

If you're not.

DRINK MILK!

**----------------------------------**

**Ch. 3**

_The Day the Concert Master Ran Away_

_Work was OK, I guess. Athrun seemed pretty jittery. He wasn't like that the last time we met. He used to be so nice and caring. I wonder what's wrong with him now._

_Wait. What am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate him! He stole my first kiss! Sure I had a crush on him, but..._

_I'm never gonna forgive him!_

_But he doesn't seem to remember now. Should I just let it go then? He probably had someone he likes now. He won't care about his best friend little sister who's 2 years younger than him! Give it up, Cagalli Yula Hibiki!_

In the secretary's hand were the files that have been sitting there, waiting to be worked on for the last two days. The chairman can't possibly do them himself. They were too much. It made her feel...Superior to know that she can do something that Athrun can't. After all, Athrun had been better than her in everything. A 2 year age gap was pretty wide.

"Excuse me. Where's Dearka Elsman's cubicle?" Cagalli asked the woman with a neck-length haircut.

She pointed to the cubicle to the right and then turned to face her. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you Erica's replacement?"

"Erica?"

"Oh, I mean Ms. Simmons. Sorry I confused you. We were close," the woman quickly replied, looking a bit sad.

Cagalli nodded. "I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki," she said as she extended a hand.

The woman quickly extended her own hand and shook the offered hand. "Miriallia Haw, but you can call me Milly. You don't happen to know a Kira Hibiki, do you?"

She blinked. "I do. He's-He's my brother." She looked at Milly questioningly. "How'd you know him?"

"High school buddies. We all are in this section of the company. Athrun too," she explained. "Guys! Guess who the new secretary is! It's Kira's sister!"

Several heads popped out of their cubicles, possibly out of curiosity. They soon came out of the cubicles.

"Huh. She doesn't look anything like Kira."

"She's cute! She's mine, y'all hear?"

"Dearka!" Milly send the tan man an invisible threat.

"Whoa! You know I'm kidding, Milly. I wouldn't mess with her. She's already Athrun's g-"

Milly quickly elbowed the tan man, Dearka, nice and hard.

"Ow! W-What was that for?"

Milly growled through her gritted teeth. "When you have a secret, you STEP on it!" She stomped on Dearka's foot, causing him to wince. "You don't go blabbing it out! Am I right?" She turned to the others, who nodded without any hesitation.

"Wha! You traitors!"

Milly cleared her throat. "Excuse me for that one. This," she empathizes as she pushes more of her weight onto Dearka's foot, "is Dearka Elsman. He's a playboy, but don't mind him."

"Yeah, 'cause I already have my dear Milly right here," he said and his arms embraces Milly, who quickly returned the hug with her elbow into his gut, causing him to lose his breath.

Cagalli blinked, a little bit baffled with all the things the two were doing to each other.

"This guy here," she pointed to the man with glasses, "is Sai."

"Hi there," he greeted. Cagalli nodded, just to be nice.

"That's Tolle." She pointed to the man who was listening to another man, a short and stubby man, whispering in his ear. "And Kuzzey."

The two snapped out of their current conversation and turn their focus to Cagalli. "Hey..." Kuzzey greeted weakly.

Suddenly Milly looked around, as if searching for something. "Hey, where's Fllay?"

The man called Sai flipped through his notepad. "She called in sick at 7:41 AM"

"Again? Someone's gonna find a one digit number in this month's pay."

Several snickered at Milly's joke before Milly herself herd them back to work. Cagalli decided to go back to her desk, only to find Athrun in her chairs, his eyes closed. She only stood there, head perking from the corner, wondering why he was there.

* * *

XP I knew I should've made it longer. Oh, well. No turning back now.

Next chapter: _Overture of the Two_


	4. Overture of the Two

Leah: Ugh. I'm out of ideas.

Rei: For Ch. 12?

Leah: What else?

Rei: Go get coffee then.

Leah: I would if I could.

Rei: Eh?

Leah: We're broke, remember?

Rei: Oh yeah.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 4**

_Overture of the Two_

_It feels so nice to be in his arms, feeling his body warmth, hands in his. Mother and Kira had hugged me before, but not like this. This hug has something more in it, something I can't put my hands on. I leaned back, resting my body fully onto him. I soon ignored the stinging pain on my knee._

_"Feel better now, Cagalli?"_

_I nodded, softly breaking free from his embrace. A surprised look was on his face when I set my eyes upon it. "Oka-san told me that I shouldn't touch anyone or else they will catch my cold," I explained._

_He was sad, I can feel it, but I know not of the reason. "Why are you so sad?" I asked. It was straight forward, but that was the only way she can get a straight forward answer out of him. He shied away from my glace. His fists clenched and unclenched before he let his answer out through his gritted teeth._

_"My mother is dead, Cagalli. The shots were meant for my father, but..." He began to sob. It was unbearable to see him like this. I know how it feels, having that tight feeling in the chest._

_I stood up and hugged him from behind. "Don't be sad. Lenore wouldn't want to see you this way." Calling Mrs. Zala by her name was inappropriate, but nevermind that. All that was important now was how to make him feel better. He became tensed at first, but soon was relaxed. "Cry it out. Oka-san told me it's the best way to get rid of sadness." He does so._

_Even though I'm only 9, I still love him. It was a different kind of love, though, different from the one I have for Mother and Kira. We have been close, but never this close. I was thankful that he's Kira's best friend._

_End diary entry of 2/15/2319. Cagalli Yula Hibiki, 9._

A figure clouded by the darkness of the room loomed over the computer screen. He knew the password for Cagalli's file, but he was, nonetheless, a stranger. When he was finished, he closed the computer and carefully exits the room, a floppy disk in his hands.

Ugh! I hate homework! XP

Next chapter: _Requiem of Childhood Memories_


	5. Requiem of Childhood Memories

I need a life.

During weekdays, I go to this place called "school" where I get migraine every time I walk into Health.

Where during recess, I have no one to talk to except myself.

It's a waste of time, I tell you, going to school and all.

…

God, I need a blog.

**Ch. 5**

_Requiem of Childhood Memories_

Cagalli and her new friends of the 7th floor said good bye to each other. They all made an effort to come up a floor just to say good bye to her. She had some work left to do, bills to file, and expenses to record. It was a hard but fair work and she was satisfied. It was 6:48 PM now, so said the clock above the elevator, and she was the last one.

Except Athrun, of course. Since that time that he was in her chair, he doesn't come out of his room very often. She was the one that goes in and delivers him his lunch, along with few documents and offers he has to look at. The appointment calls and the paperwork tell her how busy he had been since this company was handed over to him. No wonder he didn't call her for the last ten years.

She culled the last sets of papers before making her way to Athrun's office. She was halfway there before the phone rang, which caused her to curse under her breath as far paced back to answer the call. "Yes? Zala Corporation," she replied with a hard-earned professional voice.

"Cagalli?"

"Kira?" She suddenly her professional voice was replaced with her usual one.

A small chuckle was heard from the other side of the line. "May I speak with Athrun, please?"

"One moment." She pushed on one of the buttons and waited for the chairman to pick up. She waited, waited, and waited. "Something must be wrong. Wait just a sec, K?" she said to Kira.

The door creaked a little as she peaked in. On the redwood table was Athrun, sleeping in his folded arms. A soft snore was audible. Like a cat, she slowly approached the sleeping Athrun.

_Should I just wake him up? _She then gathered her thoughts and lifted up a hand, only to feel a squeezing pain on her wrist. She winced.

"Who's there?" came a grim voice. His hand was still on her wrist.

"Athrun..."

He jerked up. "Cagalli..." His eyes were wide as he saw her face and immediately let go. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. No harm...Well, not that much anyway. What was that for anyway?" she asked as she messaged her wrist.

Athrun didn't reply, but Cagalli didn't push it. She will get the answer when he was in a talking mood. "Kira's on the line and here's some papers."

He nodded a thank you and picked up the phone. Cagalli exited the room and went back to her desk. It wasn't long until came out with his black coat and a white scarf tied around his neck, files in his hand. "Let's go, Cagalli."

"Huh? Go where?"

Athrun seemed confused. "I though Kira told you about the dinner."

"What dinner?"

He groaned. "Nevermind. Let's go." He stopped in front of the steel door of the elevator and glanced back at his packing secretary.

"All set!" she said happily.

The night air felt crisp against her skin, too crisp. It wasn't the weather she was used to. _No wonder Kira said to bring some coats._

"This way." He turned to Cagalli and saw that she was hugging herself. Almost like an instinct, he took off his coat and wraps it around Cagalli. He felt her shoulder stiffen at the touch.

_Gah! You're not making this any easier, Athrun! Don't make me like you anymore than this!_ _Don't make me remember!_

He patted her softly at the back, signaling her to march. _ARRGGGHHH! You're making me remember digging up the past! _It was a gesture he used to do to her when they were close. _It doesn't mean anything! Stop thinking about it!_ _STOP!_

There was a moment of graveyard silence as made their way to the destination. Athrun noticed Cagalli's preoccupied look and grinned with satisfaction.

I know these chapters are short. I'm sorry. I can't change them back now, since I'm already at Ch. 12. Please don't track down my IP address and hunt me down. It would be a waste of your money, flying to Thailand and all.

Please R&R

Next chapter: _Cagalli's Dissonance_


	6. Cagalli's Dissonance

**goes into rant mode**

**Something happened at school today. English class, to be specific.**

**We have to create a mystery script for a play and were all divided into 4 groups. Simple 7th grader stuff, you know? (I'm in 7th grade, and no, I didn't fail.)**

**I suggested my ideas to my group.**

**One person in the group said "**I know more English than you. I write the story. You'll probably come up with ty stuff, anyway**."**

**That hurts.**

**I take English more seriously than her, but it's not like anyone cared.**

**Oh, well.**

**That's life.**

**That's what you get for being too nice.**

**You always get stomped on.**

**Just a slice of life I want to serve to you.**

**Ch. 6**

_Cagalli's Dissonance_

The Cafe was a simple and comfortable place. A sound of piano lingers among the chatters of the customer at just the right level. A man was sitting by the fireplace, staring at the flames. The place soothes Athrun the first step he came in.

"If you were one of my employees, you'll hear a 'You're fired' before you can even enter the building," mocked Kira as the two approach the sofas at the corner. Cagalli looked at the glaring Athrun as they take a seat the opposite of Kira.

"You know I'm a busy man, Kira," Athrun said, his voice tainted with a groan. "The stocks came up only 3 points today."

_So that's what he's doing in there, looking at stock reports...No. It doesn't take that long. There must be something else too._

"How's my little sis doing working for Mr. Grumpy Pants here?" Kira turned to Cagalli.

"Grumpy Pants?" Cagalli asked Athrun, who's looking more irritated than before and muttered a soft "Don't ask..."

Almost like a stealth bomber, Lacus came and put down four coffee mugs in front of them and sat down on the sofa beside Kira. For the first time, Athrun didn't feel a twitch at his eyebrow. "You must be Cagalli," she said with a smile and offered a hand. Cagalli hesitated.

The chairman gave her a pat on the back, causing her to snap out of hesitation and blush slightly. _Cagalli will be nervous if someone offers her to shake hands first,_ Athrun recalled. "Don't be shy. She means no harm." With that, Cagalli shook Lacus's hand slowly. Athrun smiled proudly, feeling accomplished.

Lacus was beautiful, but that's not her only quality. She's a thinker and an observer, which causes her to notice how Athrun is treating Cagalli. _Like a close friend...No..._

_Something much more..._

While the three were having a conversation, Cagalli sips her latte and quietly enjoy the environment. She completely forgot about Athrun's coat on her shoulders. It didn't feel hot as it covers her up nor too rough against the skin. It was just right.

She wonders if this was how Athrun felt like so many years ago, and then mentally slaps her head. _Gah! What am I thinking!_

"How is it with you two?" Athrun asked the two couple in front of him. They were holding hands, nice and firm, while the other hand was holding the coffee mug. Cagalli couldn't help wonder how far they've gone together...

And how little _they'_ve gone together. She glanced at Athrun for a moment, eyes full of sadness. _Maybe I shouldn't have run away. Maybe I shouldn't have been so bad to him thereafter the kiss. Oh, if only I can change back time._

_No! Work is more important! Don't get distracted with romance, Cagalli! It's over! Gah! What's wrong with me!_ She mentally slaps her head again.

"We're good," Kira replied, "unless you want to say otherwise, Lacus."

"Of course not," she said to him. Athrun and Cagalli looked away from the snuggling couple, face slightly tainted with red. Kira chuckled as he took notice of the two and broke their snuggle gently.

"Sorry. Shouldn't have done that in public," Kira apologized, at least that's what it sounds like. "Wouldn't want to make anyone else want to snuggle up too."

Athrun raise his eyebrow, but Cagalli was fast to catch on. "Real funny, Kira," she grumbled. "You got a lot more bold these past few months. How come?"

"He's been on the top, that's what," Athrun grumbled. Cagalli blinked, baffled. Kira just chuckled while Lacus sips her latte, drowning her own urge to laugh.

"Let's not carry on. We all know how innocent Cagalli is." Cagalli grimaced at the comment. "20 and haven't kissed anyone."

"Now wait just a second! I have! Even before you!" Cagalli stood up.

"Blitz doesn't count in this case, Cagalli, nor relatives."

"I'm not talking about Blitz! I'm talking abo-" She froze, blushed, and crashed back onto the sofa. The two looked at her, stunned, while Athrun was also stunned, but for a different reason. If his coffee mug wasn't on the coffee table in front of him, he would've spilled the coffee all over.

The secretary can sense that this is going to be a long night.

Note: Blitz is Kira's and Cagalli's dog. I just see this as a proper dog name and didn't intended for it to have the same name as Blitz the Gundam (Nicol, may he rest in peace). He's a Siberian husky.

Next Chapter: _When the Nocturne began to play…_


	7. When the Nocturne began to play

Me: Urgh…So many works…

Friend 1: I thought the homework was easy.

Me: I'm not talking about that. Homework is no problem to me. I'm talkin' about WORK.

Friend 1???

Me: Life's Accelerando.

Friend 1: Oh. The "currently at chapter 11 and dying for ideas" one.

Me: Yep…

**Ch. 7**

_When the Nocturne began to play..._

Cagalli panted. The tight feeling in her chest reminded her of high school's P.E. class. The games and sports were fun, but she loathed running around the track. She takes P.E. to stay in shape, not to be a miler.

"Cagalli!"

The voice wasn't very far behind. She began to sprint again, hoping to get away from the owner of the voice.

However, resistance is, nonetheless, futile. Athrun caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She gave him a kick at the shin. "Stop! I'm not gonna drag you back! Calm down!" He stepped on her feet, restraining her from kicking him again. She glared at him, panting, feeling weak and useless, while all that was in Athrun's head was concern for Cagalli's welfare. _"What if she tripped? What if she got attacked? She doesn't know this city well. She could get hurt!"_ was all that was in his mind.

She recognized that look.

Kira knew everything about his best friend. What he like and doesn't like. His personality. How he arrange his papers. There were more, too many to name, in fact, but there's this one little thing that he doesn't know.

What kind of girls he really likes.

Kira thought at first that the young Zala might be homosexual, but seeing him liking Lacus proved him (partly) wrong. He seems to be the kind that likes gentle girls, like Lacus.

But he was nowhere close to the real answer...Until the moment Lacus broke the silence between them.

"Kira?"

"Huh?"

"I think Athrun has taken a liking to your sister." Lacus said ever so plainly.

Kira spit out his coffee and began to jibber a series of "Oh my god". Lacus began to sip her coffee again, as if nothing has happened.

"So..." Cagalli began. They had been walking their way to the office in silence. The feeling of regret of kicking Athrun in the shin still leaves a sour taste in her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to ask me who it was?"

Athrun gave it thought before gesturing a no. "I prefer to find it out on my own. Much more fun that way." He looked at the very much relieved Cagalli. "Or maybe not. I can force you to tell me or else I'll make your life a living hell."

"Very funny, Athrun." Cagalli made her "I'm not up for jokes" face, not knowing Athrun was quite serious.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please...Tell me." He tightens the grip a bit, in case the blonde decided to run, another hand ready to grab her if she does. A look of uncertainty appeared on her face.

_Just tell him! If you're lucky, he can be yours!_

_He still hates me for running away! It won't change! Nothing will change!_

"Let go off me, Athrun," she said, almost commanding. He wouldn't let her go that easily, she knew. When Athrun Zala wanted answers, he'll get it, no matter what it takes. Their eyes locked, challenging one another to strike first. "What's so funny!" Cagalli demanded an answer as she glares at the laughing Athrun.

"It's been so long, seeing you like this," he replied. "You still look like the 10 year old you, only taller. Cagalli elbowed him in the gut for the comment. For a moment, it was as if they weren't employee and employer but two very close friends, only with a feeling for each other, obviously known to everyone but themselves.

Note: Cliché, I know, but I'm just really tired. groan So many works…


	8. The Missing Cavatina Called Memory

I hate vacations.

'Cause then my parents would fight.

And they would put their anger down on me,

It's never my brother.

He's the favorite one in the house.

And it's a waste of time.

I could've worked on my fanfic.

But they just have to drag me with them.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

_The Missing Cavatina Called Memory_

They said a brief good bye before they parted. "Well, back to work tomorrow," Cagalli said as she began putting on her helmet, straddling her CBR1000RR. Athrun felt a surge of worry as he set his eyes on the black monster. "Huh?" Their eyes locked.

"N-Nice ride," Athrun stammered. "Take care."

Cagalli blinked, then flashed him a thumb up sign before starting the engine and curved out the parking lot, leaving Athrun staring after her with melancholy.

"Uncle?"

"Hey, kid...Um...Listen. Can you-"

"He can stay, Andy."

"Ah. Right then. Lacus...I found something."

"A disk? What's all this about, Lacus?"

"It's from her diary. Too bad I can't find recent ones."

"Her?"

"Cagalli."

Athrun seems to be a man that's satisfied with everything. He never complained nor mentions he wanted anything, which made it really difficult for people to get him presents. Whatever he receives, he thanked the giver with a sincere looking smile.

It was hard for people to know his desires, his dream, what he planned for the future. He refused to tell them, every one of them, just in case Father happens to bribe the person into telling.

Everyone except the young Cagalli Yula Hibiki.

She hasn't forgotten a word of it. It was like falling into a fantasy word, being with Athrun and listen to him under that oak tree. It was the only time in a day she submits to a rest.

_"Why'd you have to force your smile?" the little girl asked, staring at the boy's amused face._

_"I don't want people to worry about me. Seeing me frown will make them think something's wrong."_

_She stretched his cheek as wide as she can possibly pull it. "Ah?"_

_"It hurts, doesn't it?"_

_He nodded._

_"Then don't force your smile."_

_Why did I remembered that all of the sudden? _Cagalli thought.

_Athrun..._

* * *

I know it's short. I'm sorry. I can't fix it now. I'm working on Ch. 12.

Next chapter: _The Libretto Called Fate_


	9. The Libretto Called Fate

Another short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. bows > 

Reply toangelprincess' review: Cagalli's wearing a pantsuit. You know those representative outfit that she wore at the beginning part of Destiny? It looks kinda like that, but the jacket and the pants are black.

**

* * *

Ch. 9**

_The Libretto Called Fate_

Athrun Zala, 22, Scorpio, chairman of Zala corp., son of Patrick and Lenore Zala, oldest child, brother of Shin, was looking at a small picture. No. More like staring. He was staring at a picture no bigger than his hand, his mind drifting away in his currents of thoughts.

"Cagalli..."

_He has been repeating that since...God knows how long,_ Lunamaria, the maid, thought._ He must really like this one._ After quietly closing the door to the study, she went to her room. It wasn't as furnished as the other rooms in the Zala mansion, even compared to Shin's, but she won't fuss about it. It wasn't like she was going to stay here that long.

She activated the laptop on her bed, waking it up from standby. A Microsoft Word window was on.

She typed the beginning. "The Zala Report. 29/11/2330"

_What was that?_ Kira thought as he was trying to make sense of what happened in the cafe after the two had left. He was partly sinking into the soft bed, waiting for the water sound to stop. _Bah! I can't wait anymore!_

"Ah? Kira?" asked Lacus' surprised voice.

"Yes." He breathes in. "Tell me…What happened in the cafe? What did you made my uncle do?"

"It's really nothing, Kira."

"Did you make him stalk Cagalli?"

No answer. Kira swung the shower door open, not caring about his about to be soaked clothes or Lacus' stunned face. "Please."

"Kira..."

They stared at each other for what seems like an eternity, letting the shower run.

From the entrance, Cagalli scanned at her (very much) run down apartment and let out a big sigh. Pipes were poking out, wallpapers were ripping, and food stains were here and there. It's disgusting, but it will do till she finds herself a new apartment. She decided to breathe in the room smell (which really stinks, just so you know) before walking into the room so her nose will (hopefully) adapt to it. She couldn't help wondering what kind of person lived in this apartment previously.

The bed seems to be the only thing that's not either broken, about to be broken, or disgusting beyond anyone's imagination. She sprawled herself across the stiff mattress, yawning. That was when her hand touched something at the corner. Something hard. She got up to look.

It was a dried stain with a weird smell coming out of it. Her face displayed fear from the bottom of her heart, her throat sounding the loudest scream she had ever created.

After she finally gets a hold of herself, she made a mental note that the bed was no longer classified as "sanitary".

* * *

Judging from that...mysterious stain...you could probably guess what kind of person lived there before her. If you don't have a clue what the stain is in the first place, well, consider yourself lucky.

Next chapter: _Dialogues_


	10. Dialogues

You know, if Shin keeps this up, he'll eventually end up in a threesome with Gilly and Rey. How naïve can he gets! Gilbert is obviously the ebil (but nonetheless sexy) one here. I'm normally more of a Kira basher and have no offense against Shin whatsoever, but THIS is_ too_ much.

Not to mention that he pwned Athrun's GOUF. Sure he's not dead, but he's HOSPITALIZED, PEOPLE! HOSPITALIZED! How dare he injure Athrun (and Meyrin)!

Infinite Justice shall pwn, just you wait!

Well, enough ranting.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Ch. 10**

_Dialogues_

Cagalli groped for the ringing phone in the darkness. "Yes. Cagalli Yula Hibiki here," she said as she rolled over on her stomach. She decided to not sleep on that bed ever again.

"Um...I hope I'm not too early." It was Athrun. _Why is he calling at this hour?_ She glanced over at the clock. 6:01 AM, it said in bright green letters.

"Not at all."

Athrun chuckled over the phone. "I know that tone. This is something good, so I hope you'll come to forgive me."

"What is it that you're trying to propose, Mr. Zala?" she asked in a professional voice, trying to conceal her excitement. She's getting good at this. _A dinner, possibly?_

"Well, since I've heard from Kira that your apartment is a run down and my house have a lot of empty rooms...I was wonder if you wouldn't mind moving into my house."

_This is WAY better than a dinner!_ "Are you sure it won't be a trouble to you?"

"Not at all. I have a lot of empty rooms, after all." It seems like Cagalli's not the only one that's excited. Athrun's legs were jittering with overwhelming sensations. "So..."

"Yes." Athrun inwardly screamed. "When can I move in?"

"Anytime you feel comfortable."

"Hmm...Tomorrow, then. I need to pack up."

"OK. So..."

"So..."

"Good...Morning, I guess."

"Yeah. Gee, Athrun. You sure are a morning person."

"I guess." He hasn't slept a wink. Every time he closes his eyes, an image of Cagalli rushed in. It was just like high school, where he can't stop thinking about this one particular girl. The thoughts just kept coming and coming. "Well, don't be late."

"OK," she said happily. She was somewhat wide awake now.

"And be careful."

"Umm...Sure." She wasn't sure where he was getting at.

He hung up, jumped around like a girl, then screamed "WOOOOHOOO!" making Lunamaria glance around curiously, finding the source of the voice.

* * *

Good news: This chapter is the last of the short chapters. Chapter 11 is much longer than this.

The bad news, however, is that you'll have to endure the longer period of updates. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible, though.

Next Chapter: _All That Remains After a Serenade Fades_


	11. All That Remains After a Serenade Fades

No rants today...Too sleepy...

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 11**

_All That Remains After a Serenade Fades_

There weren't much to pack. Clothes, laptop, clock. She stuffed them all into this big suitcase of hers and sits it upright, its handle facing upward. She then grabbed the brown coat that she forgot to return to Athrun and exits out the door.

During her way down the hall, she buried her nose into the coat and inhaled the scent of the chairman's cologne.

Athrun Zala sat upright at the sound of the knocks. "Come in," he called sleepily, rubbing his tired-looking eyes with a hand, but perks up immediately as he saw Cagalli.

"Mornin'. I believe this is yours." She handed him his yesterday's coat, blushing slightly for no reason whatsoever.

He gently took it into his hands, as if it was as fragile as a thin piece of ice. "Thank you," he said quietly. "This coat is very important to me."

"It's the one that Lenore gave to you, isn't it?"

His eyes widen. "How did you-"

"The engrave in the left sleeve," she said, looking at him as he began to pull the left sleeve inside out. There really was an engrave there, white as pearl. He felt so stupid to never have seen it before.

_Dear Athrun,_

_I hope this coat will shield you from harm when I'm not around._

_You may not be able to wear it right now, but you will, someday, when you're a grown man. _

_It'll represent me. Care for it like you would care for me when I'm old._

_Don't forget that your father and I love you and Shin very much._

_Think of this as a late Christmas present. Your father and I were very busy. We're sorry that we weren't able to spend time with you two._

_We love you._

_Your mother, armed with undying love,_

_Lenore Zala 2/13/2319_

Athrun Zala's vision is now blurred with tears. He was clutching on the coat tightly, lightly sobbing. He can imagine her sitting on the Study's soft armchair, engraving this onto the coat with patience, ever single word drafted in her head. _I love you too, mother._ He sobbed harder.

Cagalli, feeling a little sympathy for him, put a hand on his back and began to stroke it instead of hugging him like she would as a child. She wanted to do that, but it wouldn't be very professional of her to do so, or appropriate.

"She loves you, and don't you dare forget it," she said to him in a more of a reminding manner, stroking Athrun's back, waiting for his bottled-up tear of sorrow to be emptied out once again.

"Here's a stack of paperwork for Ms. Cagalli Yula Zala," Dearka announced as he put the paperwork on Cagalli's desk.

"What?" _Zala? What the?_

Dearka scratches his head. "Err...I mean...Hibiki! Sorry." He ran to the stairs, just in case Cagalli decided to see how good her aim was. Instead, Cagalli just sat there, trying to make sense of Dearka's words.

Milly made the security replay the tape again. "Aw...Just look at them, Dearka."

"Yeah, yeah. It's amazing how they just went back to work as if nothing happens after that." The tan man was leaning against the wall, biting on a straw.

"Not that! Don't they look cute?" Milly pressed his with her glare. "But, yeah, it is amazing."

"I guess." Dearka yawned again as Milly replays the tape.

The Pink Princess buries her face further into Kira's bare chest. 10 AM and still in bed. Her manager is going to be very moody the next time she sees him.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go to work today?" she asked in uncertainty. Kira hugged her tight before giving her a deep kiss. He began to open his mouth as he pulled away.

"More than anything."

Cagalli munched on the sandwich she brought while halfheartedly listens to the conversation that goes on across her table right by the Chairman's office. Tolle and Sai were looking through some papers while eating. Dearka and Milly were having their usual "Lover's Argument" (That was what Dearka calls it). Paper balls (created by Cagalli) flew across the table. Still no sign of this person they called Fllay.

There was a click of the door, followed by a creaking sound. They all froze as Athrun popped out his head to look at them. His eyes were no longer red from crying.

"Anything I can get you?" Cagalli offered.

Athrun hesitated for a moment. "One of those sandwiches and a cup of coffee is fine, thank you."

"My sandwich?"

Athrun nodded. "OK. Join us. I'll be back with your coffee." She offered him her seat. He sat silently, glancing at everyone at the table.

"So..." Dearka started.

"So?"

"How's life?"

"Shipshape."

"I see."

"Here's your coffee." She set a black mug of steaming hot coffee in front of Athrun, who was munching on one of the sandwiches as he nodded a thank you before standing up. "You're going already?"

"One's more than enough" was his reply as he leave them with the coffee mug in his skinny hand.

Athrun slumped on the chair, clutching his stomach. It seems so obvious now that one sandwich is not enough. His stomach rumbled endlessly, ordering him to feed himself. The coffee seemed to only help temporary.

He glanced around the room to keep himself occupied. The wall, then to the windows, then to the plants at the corner, then to the redwood door.

_It's not working_, he concluded as the stomach made its demand again, his face twisted in pain.

A knock called his attention to the door. "Come in."

The first thing that came in was the mouthwatering aroma, then a tray filled with food, then Cagalli with the tray in her hands, walking towards him. She ran back to close the door after she had placed it on the table, facing Athrun, who can only stare at the bowl of chicken soup and the wheat bread that lies beside the silver utensils that he recognized vaguely from somewhere. _This was much better than those that Erica used to bring in,_ he thought.

"I should've brought something to you as quickly as possible, but I didn't want it to be from the can," she said her prepared speech as naturally as she could. "Enjoy."

He scooped up a spoonful and sips it silently, and then another and another till everything on the tray were empty. When he looked up, Cagalli was gone. He carried the tray out and took a glance at the secretary's place as he walked past only to find that she wasn't there.

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just...dug in."

"That's a good sign."

"Eh?"

"That means he likes your cooking."

Thinking that this conversation shouldn't be disturbed, the chairman left the tray right by the door. As he walked past Cagalli's table he left a note with a neon green color that stands out on the table's grey surface.

_The food was delicious. Thank you. You're a really good cook._

_This debt shall be repaid._

_Athrun

* * *

_

By the way, did I tell you guys that Shin is Athrun's little brother in this world? No? Sorry for the short notice, then.

Next chapter: _A Poco A Poco Relationship_


	12. A Poco A Poco Relationship

At Susan: (in an order) Yes, it was Andy who was looking through her entries. Yes, it IS a big deal (later on, anyway). Yes, he was scared because of that, since she was more than capable of bringing him down, knowing that he wouldn't hurt a lady. Well, you're about to find out.

Shin: (throws a rock at Sky)

Sky: OW! What the hell!

Shin: That's for making me HIS brother!

Athrun: Shin! (Whacks Shin's head) APOLOGIZE!

Shin: OW!

Sky: (mocks from afar) Nehneh.

Shin: Why you-

Athrun: (whacks Shin again)

* * *

**Ch 12**

_A Poco A Poco Relationship_

"Milly! Look at this!"

Millalia Haw poked her head above the cubicle level. She saw Cagalli, who if not clad in a pantsuit would've fallen down the stairs centuries ago, rushing towards her. The blonde showed her a small, neon green note to her as soon as she came to a stop.

"Oh my god," she muttered, wide-eyed at the sight of Athrun's signature. After examining the note near and far, she concluded that it's real.

"Of course it's real. Why would he fake his own signature?" Cagalli brought the glasses that she occasionally wore during work down to the tip of her nose, giving her new friend a look of suspicion.

"I don't know. It just doesn't sounds like him." Milly handed the note to Dearka, who observes it in a cluster of other guys. "What'd you think?" she asked Sai who was holding the note.

"It seems like our chairman has gone soft," he said finally after so many squinting.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tolle spoke up.

"Wait! What's going on?" asked Cagalli, who made an outcry and turned the cheers into cough and stammering. Milly pushed Dearka towards Cagalli and nudged him with her elbow.

"Explain," she growled at her boyfriend/slave.

Dearka cleared his throat again and again until, finally, he speaks. "Well...Zala's always known as the guy who turns down girls the most in high school and college. All that guy does during those times was study, study, study."

"So?"

"He was mean," Milly said.

"And anti-social." Added Kuzzey.

"And as cold-hearted as Mr. Hyde himself," said Dearka in an almost singsong voice. "Even during the time he was still engaged to that Lacus Clyne."

"But that's not the Athrun I know. He's sweet and gentle and loving and-" She patched the leak before everything runs out and silently stares at the cluster of gossipers men and women alike.

"You think so?"

"It seems like it."

"Finally there's a girl who could thaw the ice in his- Hey! No eavesdropping!"

"Sorry..." muttered Cagalli, wondering what's so secretive about the conversation. "Can I at least have the note back?"

"Here."

"Thanks-o," she said before heading upstairs, one hand taking out her wallet. It was like any other men's leather wallet: thick, buff, and lack femininity in every single millimeter of the design. Then again, Cagalli wasn't a big fan of any feminine accessories mentionable. She only uses some if it really matters.

That was why the ChapStick her aunt Aisha gave her for her birthday was left to disintegrate in her old room at Andy's house.

After making sure that no one was around, she then took a last glance at the note before concealing it somewhere in her almost forgotten stack of receipts, old and new, at the innermost section of the wallet and walked on.

Even as a model/singer/actress, Lacus Clyne loathed the hours after hours of dressing up and choosing the right dress for the occasion. Every day she goes to work she has to sit still for people to mess with her hair and face and then have to wear clothes that are a bit too revealing for her liking. Yet she tolerates it with a heart-warming smile painted on her face.

Until now.

She began skipping work more often ever since she starts meeting up with Kira Hibiki, her friend from high school and a close friend of her ex-fiancé, Athrun Zala. They began talking about little things at first, then before she knew it, some very personal things.

_"How's your recent movie?' The Longest Night' wasn't it?" Kira asked. His hands clasped together, forming a support for his chin._

_"It was fine."_

_Silence._

_"You hated it, right?"_

_Lacus hesitated, deciding if being honest to herself is the right thing to do, then nodded yes. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes grew thinner as he smiles._

_"That must suck, acting in a movie that you hate, having to say that it's good during interviews."_

_Her heart leaped with joy at the reply, her eyes brimming. She knows not of the reason at the moment, but she soon to find out a word that would fit it the best._

It was after the day she called off the engagement she went knocking on Kira's door. He was surprised to see her smiling so widely after reading the big headline of today's newspaper.

_"Hello Kira. Mind if I come in?" she said, smiling._

_"Ah? Sure." He backed away for Lacus and closes the door after her. "It's late. Why are you still out?"_

_Lacus turned her head sideways so she can look at him from the corner of her eye._ _"Close the door first. Cover your face while you're at it."_

_He does so and led Lacus to the living room's sofa while he settled himself onto the less comfortable armchair._

_"You've heard the news, right?"_

_"Eh? W-What news?" Kira's desperate attempt to act clueless was as easily seen through. "I'll go make us some iced tea." He quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen before Lacus got a chance to say anything else._

_Better not talk about it. Might upset her more, he thought as he reached for the cupboard where the instant iced tea resides._

_"Kira..."_

_He took out the glasses for the iced tea and began ripping the instant iced tea packs._

_"Kira..." said Lacus, skin-close to the young man. Her arms wrapped tightly around the thin torso._

_"I...Err..." he jerked upright, tensing at the touch._

_"I love you..."_

_He slowly turned around and faced the pink haired idol. "So do I."_

_Lacus' heart instantly leaps._

_"But..."_

_"But?"_

_"Wouldn't it be better if we take it slow? I don't want you to regret anything."_

_First it was confusion, then acceptance. After a while, she nodded at the offer._

That was why Lacus Clyne goes to work less and less. She now resides in Kira's home and heart.

The blonde secretary waited patiently, and then she finally decides that being patient is not of her specialty and began swearing under her breath. After walking all around the 8th floor, she decided to take a little itsy-bitsy nap.

* * *

I know I tend to jump from scene to scene a lot. I apologize if you don't like it, but I can't do it otherwise. 

Next chapter: _The Dolce Kiss_


	13. The Dolce Kiss

Ch. 13

The Dolce Kiss

This conference, like any other conferences before it, was as pointless as dumping a gold nugget back into the river. Everyone was tired of it, but there was no other choice but to come once a week and sit and discuss about the company's profit and read the comments from the customers for the next 4 hours. Usually, Athrun Zala could bear it just fine while the older men under him had to fidget around before their joints become stiff. Today, though, Athrun was fidgeting also, but for a different reason.

_Crap. Cagalli's gonna kill me_, he thought as he took a quick glance at the clock above the room's LCD screen, completely ignoring the comment from a customer named Emily Raskin. 6:14, it reads. 16 minutes till freedom.

"Ah. A letter from a Gilbert D."

Athrun sat up after hearing a familiar name. "Durandall," he murmured to self, deciding that this one is worth listening to.

"Dear Chairman Athrun Zala,

Would you care for a proposal? I know I've asked this before, but there was no reply from you. You must know, after all that your father have taught you, that not answering a letter is considered very rude.

Speaking of which, how is he? I hope that institute will do him some good. I've heard they have fine toys there that the patients will enjoy.

Sincerely,

Gilbert D."

"Sincerely my arse," said a bald man who seems to be working his way to the 4th digit. "Who does he think he is, mocking Chairman Zala like that!"

"Calm down, Calvin," said a long-faced man across him, forehead resting against his clasped hands, eyes on the current chairman.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Have you forgotten how much he's done for us! He pulled us out of the streets and gave us jobs! He-"

"That's enough, Mr. Schneider!" called Athrun loudly.

Silence.

"Let's try to be professionals here, OK? I, for one, am not going to let anyone mock my father and get away with it, especially a rival of this company.

"That's more the reason to crush the competitions, don't you see? That's more the reason to make sure that our company's products are of the best! That's when we'll get our revenge, sirs, when we show them that we're the best!"

All the attention in the room was now fixed on the panting chairman. The silence made them think clearly.

"Dismissed," he said finally.

Athrun gathered his files and went out to wait for the elevator. He sighed as he checked the time again.

"Great job you did there, Athrun. Truly inspirational."

"Ah? Mr. Lambert!" He turned around. "I'm sorry. I spoke too out of place in there."

The long-faced man shook his head slightly. "No, no. It was fine. You reminded me of Zala in the old days. He was somewhat close to bashful, but he still lights the fire in us."

"Really?"

"Sure. It was during the time Lenore had you, I think. Must be the happiest time in his life. He wouldn't stop talking about you."

Athrun smiled inwardly as he entered the elevator along with Lambert. "What floor?"

"7th. my secretary is probably still waiting for me."

They departed at the 7th floor and said their farewells. Athrun, who expected at least a complaint from the secretary, was almost speechless to see her resting in her folded arms, sleeping silently, hair gleaming in the office's after hour bright fluorescent light's rays. Mesmerized, he got closer and kneels down at her sleeping form, whispering her name by her ear.

"Cagalli."

"Ath…run? She groaned, seemingly still trapped in her long slumber. Athrun laid a hand on top of her head.

"I'm here. Wake up, Cagalli."

"Five…more minutes…"

He sigh an old man's sigh, fingers combing through the silky strands of gold. Her body rise and fall slowly, rhyming with the rhythm of her breathing. Her head was tilted to the side, showing her face and her parted lips. He gulped and shook the thoughts of stealing another sweet-tasting kiss from her.

_He threw his bags down and hurried out the door to meet the blonde girl and ran to their favorite tree together hand in hand. It just looked like any other after school days where they'll spend time together and wait for Kira to finish his after school tutoring so he can soon join them._

_But today was different. It was after they have chased each other till their throat felt dry and their body soaked with sweat and felt like they needed a rest so they both slumped against the oak tree, seeking asylum from sunrays under its shade._

_"What time is it?" the young Cagalli asked, hands wiping on her tan shorts._

_Before he could answer, the girl uttered out a cheerful cry, finger pointing at the monarch butterfly hovering about them. He reached out and let it attaches to his finger._

_"Wow..."_

_"Wanna take a look?"_

_"Sure."_

_She leaned closer and held her finger close to Athrun's, watching patiently for the butterfly to climb aboard. It made a leap again, a bigger one than before, and landed itself onto her cheek. "Wah?"_

"_He likes you," he commented and brought up a hand to brush the butterfly away, but the moment he touched her delicate cheek, he cupped it and brought his face close to the girl's, his heart throbbed as he landed a soft peck on her lips. "As do I"_

_He pulled back to see her reaction. A look describing an absolute shock was pasted on her innocent face. Her fists were clenched, her body tensed, her eyes widening. Athrun's chest tightens as the feeling of guilt came to him. It was the guilt of stealing her innocence. _

_Her first kiss was stolen that particular sunny afternoon._

Athrun blinked. _Hmm...Better not do that again_, he thought, recalling how Cagalli refused to talk to him for a whole month after that day and kept picking a fight with him till the day she had to leave with her mother.

After snapping out of his pool of thoughts, he lifted the secretary up and carries her in his broad arms. Her warmth came through the fabric of thick coat he was clad in and touched his skin. He sighed at the sight of the frail body in his arms, thinking that it'll probably be another life till he shall ever lay a sight on this special kind of beauty ever again.

"C'mon. Let's go to your new home," he said as he landed a soft peck onto her forehead.

"Hey Dearka." Milly nudged for her boyfriend to stop walking and pointed to the chairman, who was walking to his own car. "Isn't that...?"

"Well, I'll be damned." He scratched his at the sight. "That's Cags he's carrying."

"You think he..."

After giving it some thought, he shook his head in disagreement. "Nah. The guy ain't that kind of person." He opened the door for Milly. "Let's go."

She entered the car without any protest, but not completely without worries in her mind.


	14. Will You Be My Reed?

I **_apologize_** for the late update. I've been busy with…things. What? I'm not making up excuses! I have to keep my grades up, you know! That damned Social Studies teacher was itching to give me a B minus. Yes, a B minus! I'm a straight-A student (or something very close to one). I can't afford to get a damned B minus!

I hope y'all are not angry at me. If you are, please don't kill me. I can't continue the fanfic if I'm dead.

Enjoy.

**Ch. 14**

_Will You Be My Reed?_

The secretary has an amazingly petite figure when you actually acknowledge, or feel, it. Athrun, being one of the few males to actually be able to have a direct physical contact with her without receiving any physical damage as a consequence, was feeling a little uneasy as she shifted slightly in his arms, head nudging slightly against his masculine chest.

_Still a child_, Athrun sighed inwardly, a light grin at the corner of his lips. He then gently sets her legs down and holds her close against him so she wouldn't fall and hit her head against the hard concrete floor of the parking lot as he opened the door to the passenger's front seat. As he was busy trying to adjust the seat so Cagalli wouldn't kiss the console every time he breaks, Dearka and Milly, who couldn't resist the urge to spy on the two, were trying to see the best they can from afar.

He took a last glance at her before shutting the door and going over to the other side of the car, very much unaware of the gazers of a few cars away. The dictator of a girlfriend kicked Dearka in the shin, causing him to kneel down and rub on the spot, trying to ease the agonizing pain. She, too, kneel down and watched the car made a right turn and went up the ramp and out into the darken azure.

The main street was bursting with different kinds of car horns. Long ones, short ones, even the national anthem ones. Some even turned on their high lights. Even the occasional verbal spat were exchanged cars across just to waste time by and to keep people occupied with pointless bickering.

Athrun swore to himself that he will most definitely move to the countryside when the time for retirement comes. This was too overwhelming for him already.

He looked beside him to the Sleeping Beauty, which, like the real one, seems to have no care for anything in the world when in slumber. Not even the fact that her drool was making its way down to her chin and her mouth was opened wide enough for two bite-sized cinnamon buns stacked together to fit in.

"Cagalli..." He shook her shoulder gently again to wake her up. No response.

_Today's experiment...Failure_, he thought. It was a little line from a show they used to enjoy as children. Cagalli was like the oddball Excel Excel in some ways. Hyperactive, funny, and, of course, a little odd. They all love her back then, though.

Especially a particular 12 year old boy named Athrun Zala.

After all those years, he still couldn't help but worry whether she would still be angry about him stealing her first kiss. He still does, even though she showed no signs of it. Women are said to be unpredictable, after all.

That was when he thought up of a wicked plan.

_Hmmmm...Should I do it? I'll just quickly pull back when she wakes up._

And with that thought in mind, he cupped her chin softly and sealed her mouth with his, the thumb and the pointer pinching her nose tightly closed. He made sure that no air would be able to go in.

He waited...

And waited...

"Gah!" He retreated just the moment before her eyes fluttered open and began grasping a little and looked around. "I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore," she said, dumbfounded, while scratching her head. It brought a tiny grin to his face.

_Seems like I'll live to see the next day._ "You crack me up," he said plainly. "I went in and got your bag, by the way."

"Ah...Thanks." She looked around. "Say...You didn't go through any of my stuff, right?"

"Of course not," he brushed it off. He didn't go through her albums, her files in the laptop, or under the bed. Yep, he didn't go through _anything_ at all. There was this one password protected folder he can't get through, though, but he put the disappointment aside, not realizing how close he was to the sophisticated inner workings of Cagalli's mind. She glared at him and mouthed the word "liar".

"On my honor," he said and raised his gear hand, gesturing an act of vow. _Which I don't have any. So I believe, anyway._

"It's the right, not the left, you ding-dong."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"What if it doesn't to me?"

"Then may the sky screw you over."

"No need. I'm already screwed up enough as it is."

"Are you sure you want to help me with this?"

The songstress set the steaming cup of hot chocolate down beside Kira's hand and returned to the same position she was in before, caressing Kira's nape tenderly in her arms as he goes through the copy of his vigorous little sister's diary. He then rest against her shoulder as he finished the last paragraph and let out a small sigh before answering.

"Of course. I don't have any reason why I shouldn't."

"What about your work? The deadline is due two days from now, you know?" she reminded him, her breath tickled his neck as she spoke.

Kira let out his usual deep chuckle. "That can wait. I'm planning to quit soon, anyway. That job won't get me anywhere."

Lacus was a bit surprised to hear that, since his was considered to be famous and talented in the columnist world. Even she herself reads his column once in a while. "I'm planning on writing a book, but I want to do a few things first."

_Eh?_

He nodded slightly. "First, I'll help you and my uncle hooks those two up and…" He brought up a hand to scratch his cheek and then slides it into his pants pocket. She lets go of him, knowing exactly what he has in mind for the moment and decided to let him do it.

"Lacus Clyne." He kneel down on his knee and looked up at her with adore. "I know we were friends ever since high school and now something even closer.

"I can't say that I've fallen for you ever since I've set my eyes on you since that would be a lie, but I can swear to the almighty sky that I've fallen for you ever since we had that first talk."

The songstress remembered it well. It was during music class and they had to sing in a chorus. Everyone seems to have no problem with it, especially her, who was already considered "good" at singing of any kind.

Everyone except Kira.

_Kira Hibiki, one of the 11th grade's goofballs, best friend of the seemingly antisocial Athrun Zala, and the second laziest in the whole grade, who kept stopping to grasp for air and then starts at every time with a C sharp that soon fades to nothing since he was incapable of going high. It was after when the clock struck 12 when she approached him._

"_You shouldn't force it if you can't do it."_

_He turned and came face to face with the smiling Lacus. "The music class, I mean," she added quickly, fearing that it sounded like an offense. But it was impossible to take anything the offensive way when it comes out of her mouth. She was known throughout the campus as a figure of sincerity that was always straight-forward, yet kind. Kira was startled at first, since they were complete strangers to each other and never exchanged even a word before and now she was talking to him, giving him an advice._

"_You think?" he asked with the deepest uncertainty. He was trying to get used to his new voice. She nodded._

"_We'll see how you do next music class."_

"It was embarrassing to be found out like that, but…" He scratched his cheek again. "But you didn't tease me about it like the others would. It sounded pretty simple, right? But that's the beginning.

"Will you…marry me?" He looked up at her again and took out a velvet ring box from his pocket. Inside was a diamond ring that bore a small diamond onto of it. "The diamond might be little too small-"

She made herself on the same level with him by falling on her knees onto the carpeted floor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered the softest kind of whisper.

"Yes…Yes I will…"

Note: The name for this chapter, "Will You Be My Reed?", was a line a friend of mine used to ask a girl out. They (my friend and the girl) play a sax, so they both understood the importance of a reed. Yes, reeds are important (believe it or not)!

Next chapter: _Old man Zala_

"_You heard me. When's the last time you've had vacation?" The blonde repeated the question again with the same tone of voice she had used previously. "You know? A nice, long vacation to ease your mind and such."_

_Athrun searched his mind from high school to present time. "I-I can't remember."_

_She retreat her glance, leaned back, and sighed. "You _are_ a workaholic."_


	15. Old Man Zala

VIVA REVOLUTION!

For what? I don't know. School, for teaching us the same stuffs about Egypt OVER AND OVERAGAIN perhaps?I mean, GAWD! What's all this same stuff about how Egypt _was_ of the greatest ancient civilization of all time? And the Greeks and Romans! I mean, what about the Babylonian! The Celts! Bring on the mythology too! Screw how Icarus got himself screwed by flyingnear the big shiny ball in the sky above and bring on the Ragnarok! We've learned so much about the ancient Egyptians we might as well _be_ one of them.

Sure Norse mythology is pretty violentand all, but it's still much moreinteresting.

And the school lunch. Can't forget that. I swear I saw today's tuna caserole moved.

/Screams in horror/

Oh well. At least I have chapter 15 with me now (with much difficulty).

Many thankies to cottongreentea for pointing out my mistakes in the previous chapter's name. Thank you!

I'm thinking of doing a Fafner fanfic next. A short, one-chaptered, fanfic. I don't see why not, really.

Well, enough rambling for now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 15**

_Old Man Zala_

Except for the news announcer's low voice from the radio, it was all silence between them. Athrun, since he was the one steering, kept his eyes straight and his hands gripping the soft cushion of the steering wheel's sides. His mind, however, was elsewhere.

A part of his mind was on Dulindal and his letter. The proposal mentioned was most likely about uniting the two companies, which was the last thing he wanted, excluding his father or not. Such act would be a smear to the Zala name.

The other was on Cagalli. He wasn't sure what he what thinking back then, inviting her to come live under the same roof with him, but it sure as hell wasn't sympathy. Work would be more convenient, but it would also give the staffs something to gossip about. How she took it irked him too, since she wasn't that gullible a person to take "I've heard from Kira that your apartment is a run down and my house have a lot of empty rooms...I was wonder if you wouldn't mind moving into my house" for a reason. Whether she was still angry with him stealing her first kiss worried him also.

The chairman shook his head hard to wake himself up from his thoughts. _Damn it. I'm such a worrywart._

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Athrun turned to the blonde who was casting her shining golden orbs upon him and, almost reflexively, he gave her a smile. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"When's the last time you've had vacation?"

"'Excuse me?"

"You heard me. When's the last time you've had vacation?" The blonde repeated the question again with the same tone of voice she had used previously. "You know? A nice, long vacation to ease your mind and such."

Athrun searched his mind from high school to present time. "I-I can't remember."

She retreat her glance, leaned back, and sighed. "You _are_ a workaholic."

"Am I?"

From the corner of her eye, she looked at him. On the corner of her mouth came a small grin. "Don't worry. You're not beyond hope…yet."

Cagalli has been to Athrun's house many of times in her childhood, but that was only one of his _other_ houses. The Zala mansion, in comparison to all his houses combined, was entirely something else.

From foothill, it was the only spot of light on the next hill up ahead. Soon the house itself began to emerge, followed by the fence that surrounded the massive property of the Zala mansion. By the time they arrived at the gate, "Holy shit" was all that the secretary can muster. Athrun shrugged at it as if it was nothing.

"Only 2 people lives there, believe it or not," he said.

"2?"

"I have a maid." He looked at Cagalli's dumbstruck face. "What? You don't expect me to clean up all this, do you?"

Athrun didn't wait for the reply, since there wouldn't be any judging from Cagalli's state. He took out a remote and pushed on a button and the gate opened sluggishly, as if it has all eternity to waste. Without even waiting for the gate to open fully, he pressed onto the accelerator and brought his car into the property and soon the front of the house. It was too dark to see anything else except for the large lamp shining in darkness, the house itself, and small lights from the street lamps to guide the way. He turned off the engine and turned to her. "Welcome to the Zala mansion."

Even though his face was in shadows, Cagalli could feel that he was smiling, not proudly or smugly as if showing off his power, but warmly, as if inviting her to the house.

She replied the silent invitation with her own smile, knowing that he would be able to see it since light from the porch was shining upon her face.

Athrun didn't intend to show off, but since he insisted to Lunamaria and Cagalli that he can carry the suitcase (which weren't one bit heavy), it was hard for Lunamaria to make out the gentleman in him from all that seems like an ostentatious display. Cagalli knew better, due to the years they have spent together as children, but it still didn't stop her from letting out a comment. "You've managed to lift a 2 kilos suitcase. How manly."

Athrun heaved a sigh and headed towards the front door ahead of them to avoid any more comments while Cagalli chased after him. Lunamaria, who was the only one remained, closed the trunk. She had let out only a grin, not daring to laugh anywhere within her employer's hearing since it might cost her her job. Her eyes were on him, like a hawk eyeing a prey, like how she did to him the many other times he had turned his back on her. She was feeling a little smug in the inside.

_Just you wait, Zala. Just you wait._

Athrun, who weren't aware of the glare, was quick enough for a host to show Cagalli her room. It was the first room from the Grand Stairs' end (which was, by the very name, grand) Even though it was, as the chairman claimed, decorated enough just to look modest, it made Cagalli's jaw hung slightly in awe.

"Are you sure about this?" She gestured around, eyes traveling from her end of the forest green carpet to the windows draped with curtains identical color of the carpet and the bed sheets. "If I was to break something, it'll be hell to pay."

Feeling somewhere between very hot and boiling, Athrun set the suitcase down beside the bed and peeled his coat off, revealing the black suit underneath. "They're very durable, and since I don't have any attachment to most the things in the house, you don't have a thing to worry about."

Cagalli opened her mouth to object, but Athrun kept on. "Take a shower. We'll go grab a bite."

Athrun glanced around his own room, which consist of blending white drapes and simple furniture. It was, by far, the simplest room in the whole mansion. During the nights, he would watch the 16 inch television that was at the end of his bed till he fell asleep (a bad habit of his, since he doesn't like silence) only to be awaken by the morning news' familiar theme song.

Though very weary, his reason of coming into his room was not to catch up to his sleep. He striped himself bare, grabbed a towel from the wooden towel rack right by the bathroom door, and leapt into the showers. The cold water made him jump, as usual, and he began to scrub himself with soap and cleansed himself later with the warm water that would always come after the cold. Then he would stand in the showers, letting the water run down his muscled curves while massaging his aching shoulders. When he felt relaxed enough, he exited the showers and went on to the process of clothing himself. The sensors would be sure to take care of the water for him.

He slipped into a sandy brown trousers and a black long-sleeved turtleneck, an outfit that, from a distance, would make Cagalli looked like she was dating a man that was old enough to be her father. He wasn't that old physically, of course, but he felt as weary as one. Weary of work, of responsibility, of the world. Many times in the past he had dreamed himself alone in the world with a girl. It was a particular girl with blonde hair and lanky feature that never seem to grow old no matter how many years passed and as vivid an image as if she was right in front of him. She would never leave him when he was in need or came to hate him over the years. In dreams she would come to him, smiling, offering him the comfort that Death has deprived from him as a child.

And now with her around, in flesh, he knew he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.

"I admire your casual choice of clothing."

The first person Cagalli met on her way down the stairs was Athrun, now in a new, much cleaner outfit, on the counter's spinning stool. In his hands was today's newspaper, opened to the stock market reports. His eyes were no longer on it now, but on Cagalli and her orange jacket and jeans. She smelled of soup, as does he.

"You're not suggesting that I wear a pantsuit again, do you?" She gave her jacket a tug, her expression slightly sulky.

"Are these the only ones you have?" he asked, leaving the newspaper on the counter as he got up.

She nodded. "Look who's talking. At least I don't look like a middle-aged man trying to look his age."

"These are the only ones I have."

"The old men clothing? You're not even 30 yet! Act your age for once."

Silence.

"I think a got a jeans somewhere in my closet."

Cagalli smiled. "I got a t-shirt that would fit you perfectly."

Athrun, clad in a loose black t-shirt and a pair of not-too-shabby jeans, emerged from his room. He was sure that the shirt would slip off his shoulders any minute now. "You said it fits me perfectly."

"Fits your personality, I mean. Besides, I like them loose."

He looked at the "MOSH, BIATCHES!" printed in big, red, bold letters on his shirt, thinking of some valid possibilities of how it can ever possibly fit him. "I never knew that."

"It's something I grew to like during high school. I doubt you'll know." She was grinning at him airily. "We're still young, you know? Let's enjoy it while we can."

They drove off with the same car they came together with; wearing outfits that doesn't the least bit fit the car's classy and expensive look. Cagalli was pouting now, wishing that her CBR1000RR was with her at the moment. The super bike was still in Zala corp.'s underground parking lot, where he had made sure the guards would be sure to not let it be tampered, scratched, or moved by anyone no matter the reason. His eyebrows were in a tight knot, so the guards took the message seriously.

"I'm sure it would be fine," Athrun reassured her again. He was the one steering since Cagalli doesn't know how to drive and he would rather not try to teach her tonight. She said nothing, but he was sure she was still worried. "Is it that important?"

"Well… Kira gave it to me as my 19th birthday present."

_No wonder_. "That's a dangerous present to be giving to someone," he mumbled.

"No, no. I already knew how to ride one back then." She grinned. "Don't sound so worried."

_It's easier said than done, you know? You might crash and your head might slam against the pavement and your brain might splatter and…_ He ended his train of thought just there, just in time before he loses his mind.

"Still…" He hesitated, thinking that completing the whole sentence might not be a good idea at the moment.

"Hmm?" Cagalli uttered. She was looking straight at him, oblivious to his thoughts. His hands began to sweat despite the cold air the air conditioner was producing.

"W-Where did you go to high school?" he asked, deliberately changing the subject. He already knew of the answer, of course. All he needed was a confirmation.

She was hesitant at answering at first, but soon mumbled out the answer: "Orb Memorial High School."

"I should've called," he said, not quite sure if the sad tone in his voice was real or just an act. It does, however, grasp her attention.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked. He was nodding lightly at her. "Then why didn't you…"

"I didn't know what to say…"

They, once again, became silent till they have reached their destination: "Mwu's: Where the Cows Are Still Mooing"

* * *

In case you were wondering: Yes, I am out of my mind. _Mwu's: Where the Cows Are Still Mooing_. What was I thinking! (Rhetorical question that I have yet to find answer for) 

Anyway, here's the preview of chapter 16: _The Largo Approach_:

"_Why would you say that? I'm sure there's someone out there who would gladly have you… If only you would allow."_

"_Liar. You're only trying to make me feel better."_

_He chuckled. "No I'm not. It's all true."_

"_Who, then."_


	16. The Largo Approach

I haven't the time to write a new chapter anymore, let alone update it. I suppose I forgot all about it for a while. Many thanks to the reviewers so far for all your reviews and rage-ember, athrucaga-centric, and Cari for the little jab/reminder for me to update. I guess I needed that.

( l l ) Emoticon dance!

**Ch. 16 **

_The Largo Approach_

The waitress quickly retreats to the kitchen with the orders.

Cagalli was already staring at the freshly roasted plate of ribs being served to the nearby table and was drooling her mind away. And as usual, she paid no mind to the judging eyes of the table mentioned and Athrun had to be the one who has to snap her out of it. Since yelling doesn't work on her, he got up and patted her back lightly. Little people know that that was enough to wake her.

"Huh? Oh. Are the ribs ready?" she asked hopefully and groaned as Athrun shook his head.

"It won't be long now," he assured her. "More garlic sticks?" 

She took three of the skinny, crunchy garlic bread from the plate offered to her. The chairman chuckled. "Hungry, aren't you?"

"Ah ahh." She spoke unintelligibility due to the garlic sticks she used as three fake walrus teeth in her mouth. He chuckled and reached forward and took one from her mouth.

"Ah?" She managed to utter just before he took a bite out of the garlic stick. The garlic stick that was in her mouth before he took it away. The garlic stick that at the end he had just bit off was covered with her saliva. Her remaining garlic stick drooped from her lips in a shocked manner. She doesn't know what kind of message she should receive from this since it looked way too seductive to be the usual "Ha. Ha. I took your food" gesture. But whatever it was, it was causing her cheeks to redden.

"What?" He looked at her as if what he just did was the most ordinary thing in the world. "You're not going to murder me just because of one garlic stick, are you? Besides, those were the last three."

She looked at the empty plate. He was right. Those were the last three, 

"You should've said something, you know?" She held up the empty plate. You could've asked for more."

"Too long. Besides, I don't mind a little spit here and there as long as it's yours."

She gave him a look, her mind casting away the absurd explanation she had just come up with a moment ago. He ignored it and continued munching on the garlic bread till it was gone. When he was finished, he said: "This is the best rib place in town, you know?"

"I can tell." She looked around from one table to the next, thinking of something to say. "Say… How's Shin?"

Athrun's eyes lit up in surprise. The question concerning the welfare of his younger brother was the last thing he was expecting. They were not exactly on good terms the last time they saw each other. "College. He's going for Computer Science at the moment."

"Funny," said Cagalli amusedly. "I was expecting more of a Purple Heart out of that guy."

"Not while I'm alive he doesn't," mumbled Athrun gruffly. He took a sip of water in an attempt to cool himself down.

"So you forced him into college."

The chairman shrugged, partly denying. "According to him, Computer Sci. was the next best thing besides the military."

"You're evil," said Cagalli as plainly as if the weather was the topic of their discussion.

"Am I?"

She gave him a nod and an assuring "Very".

"Since it came from you, I'll believe it."

She quickly retreat her glances, mind full of the empty hope that he didn't saw her blush just now. He was now tracing his finger upon the rim of his glass of water, his turquoise eyes eyeing her seductively. It might have been her imagination, the eyeing part, or the candlelight doing the tricks. Whatever it was, though, she was sure she wouldn't mind seeing it for the rest her life.

She let out a light, pretty real-sounding for a fake cough, cough. She was the best in her class for faking a cold and earned sympathy from the teachers back in high school. She was still good at it, for Athrun's face changed immediately from seductive to immense concern for her health. "Are you all right?"

She waved at him, brushing the invisible concern monsters that were trying to cling on her away. "I'm fine. Honest."

"Is it the air? It's rather chilly out," he said.

Cagalli shook her head. Now that he mentioned it, she was feeling a little chilly and had just rubbed her hands together underneath the table no too long ago. It wasn't as bad as the night before, though, so it was tolerated on a certain degree.

"Are you sure?"

She offered him one of her hands over the table, knowing that he would keep asking if she was without some kind of proof. "Feel it. If it's cold then I'm not fine."

Athrun, who was actually very shy at heart, slowly made a move to her hand and finally enclosing it around his. It made his mind wander the softness of her hand. It was colder than his, but was eventually become warm with his hand around it. "It's warm now," he finally said.

Just when the secretary thought she can't possibly outdo herself any longer, she blushed even harder, proving herself wrong on the account. Despite the cool air around them, excluding the occasional heat of the grill, his hand was warm and nice like a toast fresh off the toaster, only a lot more rough and hard.

Athrun instantly pulled his hands back when a waitress arrived with their orders.

"My treat," he said to Cagalli, who was already jabbing one of the ribs with her fork. "Dig in."

There were no thanks to God, since Athrun, unlike the others in his house, was no longer a devoted Christian. Neither was Cagalli, really. She was when her father was still on good terms with her mother and still in the family, but no longer has her father still on both accounts with her mother, so she was Christian no longer.

God took things so dear to them away. They no longer saw themselves needed to give thanks to the cause of their childhood trauma.

The dinner wasn't in complete silence. Occasionally they would ask each other what they had been doing the last ten years, their favorite movies, their current interests.

Athrun let out a soft laugh, barely audible, and smiled. "Well? Who are you seeing?" He had already answered the question with a "No" and it was now her turn to answer.

"Do I look like someone capable of making finding a boy toy seems almost too easy? I don't think so." She bit on another rib bitterly, chewed, and swallowed. "No one would have me."

"Why would you say that? I'm sure there's someone out there who would gladly have you… If only you would allow."

"Liar. You're only trying to make me feel better."

He chuckled. "No I'm not. It's all true."

"Who, then."

"How should I know?" He was playing dumb now and Cagalli, who knew him better, knew that he was.

"Are you full now? It's rather late." He abruptly changed the subject before she could put upon him more questions.

Cagalli looked at her stomach, looked up, and then down again, checking if there's any stains on the napkin covering her lap. "OK, if you insist," she said finally, laying down her fork and knife onto the plate together while Athrun gestured for the waitress to come. It was that easy to make her oblige when she's feeling weary. When the chairman was finished, they quickly made their way to the car.

"You can take a nap if you want," said Athrun, starting the car with a hand and adjusting the air conditioner with the other. "There. Comfy?" he asked her, a hand feeling the coolness of the air. 

"Yeah… It's just right…"

And she was off to Slumber land, as simple as that.

- - - - - - -

The secretary was terrified the first moment she awoke. Her scream can be heard throughout the house and, of course, the garden, where Athrun was, watering plants.

Around her wasn't the shabby apartment she was growing used to seeing or her old apartment, which was slightly better than the one she had had. The room was big enough to fit two of her apartment in and was much cleaner and fancier. The first thought that came to her mind was "Holy shit". That was all, since she was too shocked to be able come up with something more complicated than a swear word and an adjective.

And then she saw the suitcase and began to calm down.

_Oh, yeah. I moved into Athrun's place just yesterday, didn't I? ___

_It was nice of him, but I don't see anyone else from the company around here. ___

_Could it be…that he wanted me here? ___

_Nah. That's impossible. Why would he? I'm not even sure if he still considers me a friend. I consider him a friend, I guess, but does he?_

She fumed up at the thought of when he stole her first kiss. It wasn't that she was angry. She wasn't prepared.

It must be lonely here. Maybe he wanted a company.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?!"

It was Athrun, who insisted to run up the stairs himself and see what was wrong with his own eyes, pushing the door open with a force strong enough to knock down a rugby player, screaming his head off. He came to a stop by her bed, panting.

"Ah? It's nothing. I was just surprised at the new surrounding, that's all."

Athrun groaned, slouched his head onto the bed, and mumbled something that she can't quite decipher. His chest was clearly heaving, since he ran upstairs like Hell was chasing him. Cagalli couldn't help but giggle at this and gave him a pat on his stiff back.  
---


End file.
